Ranma: Attack of the Amazons
by RocketTurtle
Summary: "All you have to do is eliminate the competition." Cologne finally snaps and goes to her last resort. Ranma must protect himself, the ones he love, and even his enemies. but what will happen to others when the wrath of the Amazons is released upon them?


**This fan fiction was made up in re- um Theology class and I thought it was a good idea. The only things I own are my ideas and my OCs, but nothing else. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please review if you like it! ^.^ it would make my day a lot better!**

"Quicken your pace Shampoo! The other Amazonians are angry enough as it is!" Cologne hissed at her granddaughter as they ran to the meeting hut somewhere in China.

"Great Grandmother, why did you call an emergency meeting?" Shampoo asked in their native language.

"Because," Cologne sigh "You failed to marry Ranma, therefore breaking the Law of the Amazons and bringing humiliation upon us." Shampoo stared at feet in shame. The old woman looked at the purple haired teenager and stopped in front of a large hut. "Stop sulking girl, we're here." The cursed girl nodded, and tried to walk in but was stopped abruptly by Cologne.

"Be on your best behavior, Shampoo." She said sternly. "The new high head of the Musk Dynasty is here as well." They walk into the hut and once they did, there was an uproar of angry and pissed voices. They cautiously walk to the leader of the Musk Dynasty, who was cloaked and his face was hidden. They showed their respect by a short bow.

"You're late." He whispered grimly. They shivered at his voice, for it was a cold, and like stone. He looked at the other Amazons who were yelling insults and threats.

"They don't belong here!"

"They're exiles!"

"DIGRACES!"

"QUIET! THAT IS ENOUGH!" the whole crowd of people in the room fell silent. They all looked at him as he cleared his throat. Cologne sat in the chair next to him as the leader of the Amazon Women. As Shampoo went to sit next to her Great Grandmother, the man said "You, remain standing girl." She got back up to face the crowd of fuming amazons as he continued. "Now as you know, Shampoo has broken your laws by coming back to China without bringing that man back with her, once again."

"That man has a name you know!" Shampoo snapped at him. He stood from where he once was seated, and hit her across the face, leaving a burn mark on her cheek. She winced as she held her cheek with one hand. His eyes that glowed for seconds dimmed again.

Shampoo tried to fight back, but he cut her off saying "Young girls need to learn not to talk out of turn." He looked at her again and returned to his seat.

"You are a bad man!" Shampoo yelled and went to hit him. "No man is allowed to hit a woman of Amazon Tribe!" a man grabbed Shampoo from behind and held her.

"Shampoo! You have to stop this nonsense!"

"Mousse! You let go of me right now, or I will hurt you!"

"Shampoo, you can't do this! You have to hold back!" the almost blind boy said calmly. She struggled to break free, but in his strong grip, she quickly gave in. _The foolish girl. _Cologne thought to herself as she looked at her granddaughter. _Did she not hear me before we came inside?_ Shortly after, the old lady continued from where he left off.

"As most of you know, we helped them with a catastrophe in the past, and rid them of their humiliation. They promised, in turn to help us in our time of ignominy." She looked around and looked at the others. "And now is that time." She looked at the Musk Dynasty Leader and asked "What shall we do about this? What will be the plan?" he turned to looked at her and responded to her firmly.

"Foolish woman." He said "the answer's simple. I'll show you." He commanded his servant to bring in a prisoner. They brought in a girl with orange hair who was around Shampoo's age. She screamed as she was forced to approach the cloaked figure.

"Please!" she begged "I didn't take it! I swear! Please hear me out!" he just looked at her and laughed. He walked over and stared at her. But their eyes never met.

"Lying now, are we?" he grabbed her and forced her to look straight into his glowing eyes. Then with a bright flash, he stabbed her with several quick sweeps with his one hand. He looked at Cologne, as the girl collapsed to the floor, dead. Shampoo grabbed Mousse in fright. "All you have to do is eliminate the competition." a wicked smile was all the words left behind.


End file.
